gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-02L2 Dagger L
The Dagger L is a Mobile Suit in the series Gundam SEED Destiny. Combat Abilities The armament of the Dagger L is largly similar to the one on the later produced GAT-04 Windam. It consists of four head-mounted M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS (twice the amount of CIWS than most other mobile suits have), two ES04B beam sabers for close combat, two Mk315 "Stiletto" rocket-propelled anti-armor penetrators for additional ranged combat and a single physical shield for defense. All of these weapons are of the exact same time as the ones used on the Windam series. Its main weapon is a handheld M703K beam carbine although the Dagger L can optionally use an Mk39 low-recoil cannon for anti-ship combat. System Features Like the old GAT-01A1 105 Dagger, the Dagger L is capable of mounting Striker Packs such as the newer AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Striker pack for artillery bombardment in space, and the AQM/E-A4ME Jet Striker pack, which gives the Dagger L the ability to fly in an atmosphere and four hardpoints for missiles or rockets. The Dagger L is also compatible with the original Striker Packs, like the Launcher Striker and the Sword Striker. History During the last months of the first Bloody Valentine War, the Earth Alliance fielded the mass-produced GAT-01 Strike Dagger to counter ZAFT's advanced mobile suits. The EA also produced the 105 Dagger in limited numbers, which is the "true" successor to the prototype GAT-X105 Strike. After the wars end, the Alliance combined these two designs and built the Dagger L, which looks identical to the Strike Dagger, but is capable of mounting Striker Packs, like the 105 Dagger. These enhancements make the GAT-02L2's performance equal to that of ZAFT's ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R, but they fall short of the newer ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior. The Dagger L is first known to be used in the South American War of Independence, during which several of these suits using old Striker Packs are used by the EA to fight against the rebel forces of the USSA. In CE 73, the Phantom Pain ship Girty Lue used four dark colored Dagger L's to attack the ZAFT military colony Armory One, while three of its Extended humans stole three of the new Second Stage Series Gundams. Two of these so-called Dark Dagger L's were equipped with Doppelhorn Strikers to destroy a Laurasia-class frigate inside the space dock, while another two were able to disable the space ports. Two of these suits however were later destroyed by Minerva pilot Rey Za Burrel in his ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom during battle in the Debris Belt. After the fall of Junius Seven on Earth, the Alliance sent a fleet to take down PLANT with a large Dagger L force into battle against ZAFT's GuAIZ Rs, ZGMF-1000 ZAKUs, ZGMF-1017 GINNs and ZGMF-515 CGUEs. The Dagger Ls were also used on Earth, among others to defend a EA base in the Gulnahan Ravine. This was however a rare event since at this time the Dagger L already got replaced by the more advanced Windam, both on Earth and in space. Nevertheless, several Dagger Ls were used by renegade EA forces which had joined the Three Ships Alliance and fought against ZAFT during the last battle of the Second Bloody Valentine War. Trivia Simliar to the apperance of the ZAKU Warrior/Phantom on ZAFT's side, the Dagger L is another nostalgic design copied from the UC universe. While the previous Dagger models already had the role of UCs GMs the Dagger L has a strongly GM inspired face design. However while the original GM had a big visor plate because of its Mono-eyes, the Daggers and with that the Dagger L have the same duel eye design the Gundams have just hidden behind its visor plate. This leads to the question why the Dagger L has such a big plate. External Links *Dagger L on MAHQ *Jet Dagger L on MAHQ *Doppelhorn Dagger L on MAHQ *Sword Dagger L on MAHQ *Launcher Dagger L on MAHQ *Dagger L on GundamOfficial *Dark Dagger L on GundamOfficial Gallery of suit variants Image:Gat-02l2-dark.jpg|Dark Dagger L Image:Gat-02l2-aqme-a4e1.jpg|Jet Dagger L Image:Gat-02l2-aqme-a4e1-dark.jpg|Jet Dagger L Phantom Pain unit colors Image:Gat-02l2-aqme-m11.jpg|Doppelhorn Dagger L Image:Gat-02l2-aqme-m11-dark.jpg|Doppelhorn Dagger L Phantom Pain unit colors Image:Gat-02l2-aqme-x02.jpg|Sword Dagger L Image:Gat-02l2-aqme-x02-dark.jpg|Sword Dagger L Phantom Pain unit colors Image:Gat-02l2-aqme-x03.jpg|Launcher Dagger L Image:Gat-02l2-aqme-x03-dark.jpg|Launcher Dagger L Phantom Pain unit colors